Adventures in Ear Piercing
by lauralizzie07
Summary: Elle/Claire. Oneshot, 690 words. “This is all your fault, you know,” Claire whispered. “If you hadn’t ripped them out in the first place--“


Adventures with Ear Piercing

Heroes. Elle/Claire

Rated R for some smut.

Summary: "This is all your fault, you know," Claire whispered. "If you hadn't ripped them out in the first place--"

* * *

"Stop being such a wimp," Claire huffed, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"I'm trying!" Elle took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside Claire. Raising the gun, Elle aiming for the tiny blue mark that served as her target. As she tried to steady her hands, Claire lost the last of her patience.

"Just line it up and pull the trigger! It's not rocket science."

"Claire, can you be quiet for one single second? I need to concentrate." Closing her eyes, Elle aimed. One finger was wrapped around the trigger, ready to squeeze, when Claire's shrill protest stopped her.

"Not there! Try aiming--I made a dot for a reason."

Elle lowered the gun and glared at the annoyed cheerleader. "If you'd stop wiggling..."

"I wouldn't wiggle so much if you'd actually hurry up and do it." Elle sparked Claire, but Claire pinched Elle sharply. "This is all your fault, you know," the younger girl continued. "If you hadn't ripped them out in the first place--"

"MY fault?" Elle snapped, "YOU were the one who did that curling thing with your tongue. I can't exactly control my actions when you do that to me."

Claire rolled onto her stomach. "No ear grabbing! It's one of our rules for a reason. If you can't handle re-piercing my ears, then don't yank the earrings out in the first place."

Peter once asked Elle why she and Claire were together. "You don't even get along," he pointed out. Elle just shrugged. It wasn't that they didn't get along, it was just that they fought so well. It started out as an argument, but it always ended in bed--with Elle's tiny fists balled up in the sheets and Claire making her lose her mind.

Tossing the gun on the floor, Elle pounced--rolling on top of her girl and sliding her hands under her shirt. Claire grinned, her breath coming hard and fast as Elle gently kissed the smooth skin on her stomach. If Elle could just get Claire's bra off, maybe they could spend the rest of the afternoon in bed with the piercing project forgotten.

When all was said and done, getting Claire's bra off proved to be ridiculously simple. Elle pushed Claire down onto the bed and took one of her breasts into her mouth. Claire buried her hands in Elle's hair, pulling harder and harder. Elle slipped one finger into Claire's pussy, shooting a single spark deep into her core.

Claire arched off the covers, her breath coming hard and fast. Elle slowly kissed her way back up to Claire's neck, nipping her smooth skin. When Elle reached Claire's mouth she could feel the grin as Claire flipped their positions, sliding Elle's shirt up and over her head, tugging her skirt off her long, shapely legs. As much as Claire teased Elle, she loved this. She loved making Elle absolutely insane with desire. She loved her hair, her tiny hands, her firm breasts. She loved the little noises Elle made as she came, shaking slightly, trying to catch her breath.

As the shaking subsided, Elle and Claire rested in each other's arms, breathing heavily. When Claire recovered, she rolled out of Elle's arms, ignoring her soft cry of protest. She picked up the discarded piercing gun, aimed carefully in the mirror and pulled the trigger. Elle, watching from the bed, winced in sympathy. The cavalier way Claire treated her body always amazed her. After all, if she missed her earlobe, the hole would heal. With the ease of practice, Claire removed the gun and slipped an earring into the new hole. It didn't even hurt, she told Elle later. It was just a pinch.

Elle wrapped her arms around Claire as the blonde cheerleader crawled back into bed. "If you were going to do it yourself, why'd you make me try?"

Claire buried her head in Elle's neck before she answered. "I just wanted to know if you could pull the trigger." She smiled mischievously, "I've been thinking about piercing my tongue," she continued, extending the appendage in question. "Are you up for it?"


End file.
